the monsters
by Extrminate12
Summary: the mystery gang are a team of individuals who will protect crystal cove from whatever the supernatural world throws at them and it isn't easy. this isn't a job for regular people, i guess it's good that they are far from it.


A little boy lying in bed, I say lying instead of trying to sleep because sleep was currently an impossibility for this scared little boy. The house creaked like someone was walking ever so slowly along the planks of wood that marked the outside of this boy's bedroom. His pre-pubescent mind flashing with thoughts, thoughts of someone reaching slowly for the handle. He is not safe inside either with his closet hiding a monster and a creature behind his desk, he knew that something was there waiting watching.

The window that terrifying shadow of the tree reaching out tempted to pull the curtain across and show its deformed face. And every now and again a different noise this was chilling and terrifying for its own reasons, for sometimes he could hear the soft breathing of something under his bed and nothing he thought or he chanted to himself could stop the noise he thinks he hears.

He had finally had enough of this mental torture and looked to his right the yellow and black torch sitting on his nightstand he took it and turned it on, sitting up on his bed and he paused just for a moment and thought about his next action.

He remembered the fear of sitting on your bed that something from the darkness underneath will reach out and grab his foot so instead he devised an ingenious plan he crawled and got off the end of his single bed and did a little jump so the monsters can't grab him.

He walked up to his desk and filled it with light extinguishing the creatures that plagued him from existence. He then looked at the phone on the desk it was an old phone not an IPhone just a simple one where you can only call but it was advanced enough to be mobile.

He sat down at his chair after pulling it out from underneath and typed in the numbers he had memorized by singing them softly to himself over and over again trying to build enough courage to type them in now that mission has been accomplished.

He held it against his ear whilst it rang and rang finally someone picked up.

"MI after dark, how can we be of service?" said a calm, tired voice a man's voice.

"H-hello." The little boy whispered.

"Hello are you okay?" The voice asked more kindly.

"There, there's something underneath my bed" he whispered again, afraid.

"Okay what's your name?" the man said completely unfazed and a little bit more focused.

"Jacob."

"Jacob that's a great name."

"Not really all the boys at school call me wolf man."

The man laughed softly. "Oh, kids."

"I'm not a kid." Jacob replied, indignantly.

"Of course back to the matter at hand." The man said getting slightly more serious. "Why can't you sleep?"

Jacob was confused. "There's a monster underneath my bed."

"So?" the man asked, Jacob was about to answer but was cut off. "Maybe it's just waiting for you to go to sleep"

"Why would it do that?"

"So it can feed off your dreams." The boy was suddenly very still and rigid gazing at his bed. "There's a creature in England, a tiny creature smaller than you I bet that hides under the beds of children and feeds of their dreams." The boy gulped and breathed very heavily. "And you know something about that little creature."

"What?" Jacob said his heart beating loudly.

"It's one of the ugliest things I have ever seen." The man then laughed the boy suddenly distracted listened to him more carefully and the man continued. "And it's terrified of anything bigger than him. When the little girls and boys found him he would run screaming and jump out the window like a midget frog." The boy then giggled and at the image. The man stopped laughing out of breath from the recollection. "Are you okay?" he asked kindly.

The boy made some agreeing noises with his throat happy to be distracted.

"So you see..." the man continued. "… these monsters don't want to scare you most of them nearly all of them are scared of you." He informed the kid. "Now here's what I want you to do." The man's voice changed into something more commanding. "There's a monster under your bed." The boy nodded his head; the man seemed to have sensed his response and then said. "I want you to look at it and scare it so it will remember to never again mess with the little boy named Jacob." He said confidently.

The boy in question once again stated. "I'm not a little boy." In a whining voice.

"But he doesn't need to know that does he?" the man was speaking with a smile in his voice.

The boy once again looked at his bed and said "okay." Still unsure but wanting to scare the monster, to stand up to it, to be brave, he had always wanted to be a warrior, a soldier.

"If still can't sleep I want you to call me back straight away, okay?" the man said.

"okay." He repeated thoughts still buzzing in his head.

"Goodnight Jacob." The man said tiredly.

"goodnight." The man then hung up, Jacob took it from his ear and looked at the number he hadn't even asked the man his name.

He then turned to look at his bed; now with confidence he wouldn't let him down, that man believed him so he would face his monsters for him. He stood up with his flashlight in his hand turned off. And walked over to the bed he then went down onto his knees.

He saw a shadow something moving, a disfigured shape that could only be described with a word that his little brain could not think or understand. And so his flashlight flicked on.

(line break)

A man in a uniform walked into the room that once held Jacob slowly and unsteadily. The man looked around confused, shocked. How could this happen, he asked himself, to a police officer no less.

He looked around the room, the wardrobe, the bed and its table sitting gently beside it, the window where light shines through lighting up this lifeless room. He then looked at the battlefield, the army of little soldiers that covered a side of this kid's bedroom, and then his gaze fell on the desk. And on the desk a phone. The things he did next were out of instinct and took the phone from the desk and went to calls history and was surprised at what he found.

At this moment his partner came in after talking to the father, their friend. "Hey you find anything?" Solemn and hopeful like we all are.

"The kid made a call last night." He informed his friend.

"To who?" he asked curiously, the man who had the phone in his hand shrugged not recognising the number. He then dialled it holding it to his ear hoping this will give him answers but it only gave him more questions when the first things he hears after the relentless ringing is.

"Hello mystery incorporated how can we help you?" a cool feminine voice asks.

He look at his partner helplessly, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
